


Role Reversal

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [43]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin (RWBY), Established Relationship, Other, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Ozpin wants to change up the routine. Glynda is willing, although she still can't believe what Ozpin suggested. Even if sheissurprisingly into it.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted sometime in 2016. I completely forgot that I hadn't reposted these.
> 
> This was also before I started writing Glynda as trans. Though you might see where that headcanon _started_ in these fics.
> 
> In honour of today's episode. You know why.

“You’re sure about this?” asked Glynda for probably the third time in as many minutes. She had Ozpin under her, straddling their lap and both of them still fully clothed. “You’re absolutely sure about this?” Ozpin nodded, a little ashamed at the eagerness in the gesture. “Ozpin…”

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to,” said Ozpin, quickly. They knew their cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. Knew their aching hardness was pressed against Glynda’s thigh through their pants. It was a testament to their want that Glynda’s questioning and concern hadn’t done the least to deter their arousal.

“I do,” said Glynda, and Ozpin caught her surprised startle at her words. “I hadn’t thought about it before, but I’m more than agreeable.” She tilted her head to one side, her glasses glinting in the bedside lights. “May I ask?”

Ozpin felt themself relax and ran their hands up and down Glynda’s thighs, hands firm and warm. A slow flush was spreading up her neck, which Ozpin noted with no small amount of interest.

“Most of my partners in the past have… shared the same genitalia as I,” they said, slowly. “It’s not that I have a preference, one way or the other, it was just the way it worked out.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow, the flush creeping along her jaw as Ozpin’s hands slid higher on some of the strokes. “And you…” She faltered, obviously trying the words. “You prefer to be fucked,” she finally said. Ozpin’s eyebrows went up, a soft laugh slipping from their throat.

“Sometimes,” said Ozpin smoothly. “Although our entire relationship has been quite satisfying, I assure you.”

Glynda scoffed and rested her hands on Ozpin’s arms. Their hands kept rubbing circles in her thighs. “I should hope so,” she said, shaking her head at them.

“So?” prodded Ozpin, trying not to sound too overly hopeful.

“I assume you were prepared for if I said yes?” she asked, drily. They nodded. “Good.” She leaned forward, planting her hands on their chest and hovering half an inch above Ozpin’s face. “Because my answer is yes.” She closed the distance between them and kissed Ozpin. A soft groan slipped between them – Ozpin couldn’t be sure which one of them it was – and Ozpin wound their hands into Glynda’s hair and tugged her close. Her bun came loose, hair cascading over her shoulders and falling into her face as she pulled back. Already, her bangs were starting to stick with sweat.

She took of Ozpin’s glasses and they took off hers, and then they both set the glasses aside. Glynda sat up, leaning against Ozpin’s legs, which they had raised at some point.

“So,” said Glynda, voice teasing. “What exactly do you have for us?”

Ozpin grinned and leaned over, pulling open the end table. They pulled out a green dildo with a curved bulb at the end. Glynda cocked an eyebrow.

“Harness free,” said commented.

Ozpin nodded and tossed it to her, she caught it and set it aside, reaching for her shirt. “I’m not a fan of anything that gets between us,” said Ozpin, easily. They grabbed their own shirt – the jacket and waistcoat long since abandoned, and started on the buttons.

“And they say romance is dead,” said Glynda, rolling her eyes. Ozpin laughed, a soft sound that shook the two slightly. Glynda rolled her eyes a second time and peeled off her shirt, leaving her in a lacy, low-cut, black bra.

Ozpin wasn’t ashamed to say they stared for a few seconds, marveling at the expanse of milky skin that they could now see. Ozpin let their hands trail up Glynda high-waisted skirt and to her muscled stomach. They danced across her taunt abs, biting their lower lip.

“So do you plan on undressing as well or do you just plan to stare?” asked Glynda, raising an eyebrow. Reluctantly, Ozpin removed their hands from Glynda, giving a soft sigh, and then undid the rest of their buttons on their shirt. Ozpin sat up long enough to slide off their shirt, and it was Glynda’s turn to sigh.

“I never get sick of those,” she murmured, tracing her fingers up one of their arms and then up their shoulder. They trailed the black vines that wound around a hundred fairy tales, condensed into watercolour images that bled into gears and chess pieces. Ozpin hummed and stroked her thighs again, under her skirt.

“Neither do I,” they said. Glynda chuckled and unhooked the bra just below her breasts and let it slide off her arms and drop to the floor. Ozpin smiled and slid their hands up Glynda’s sides, trailing their hands inward and cupping her breasts. They tweaked her nipples and watched her hiss through her teeth.

“Sensitive?” teased Ozpin lightly.

Glynda gave him a flat look. “I wouldn’t be if you hadn’t had _meetings_ in _Atlas_ for the last month.”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “Have you forgotten so quickly how to pleasure yourself?” they asked.

“Hardly,” said Glynda. “But it’s infinitely less enjoyable without you around to watch.”

Ozpin’s eyes went wide, lips parting in surprise. Glynda smirked down at them. “Problem?” she asked, as innocent as she could manage.

“We’re doing that, next time,” said Ozpin.

Glynda laughed. “Of course,” she said, smoothly. She slid her own hands down their chest and lingered at their waistband. “Shall we?”

Ozpin nodded and Glynda leaned back, nudging Ozpin’s legs back down and sitting on their thighs. She undid their belt and button, ghosting her fingers over the bulge in their dark green dress pants. Ozpin pressed their lips tightly together, breath sharp in their nose.

“Glynda,” said Ozpin, their voice low.

Glynda smiled, lazily tracing her fingers around the bulge in slow, barely-there circles. “Yes?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Pants,” said Ozpin, voice catching.

Glynda sighed. “So impatient,” she teased. “You’re sure?”

Ozpin gave her a flat look. Glynda laughed and tugged at their pants. Ozpin lifted their hips and she slid off their pants in one smooth motion, leaving them in their black boxer-briefs.

Glynda climbed off Ozpin long enough to peel off her skirt, leaving her in her thigh high stockings, lacy black underwear, and nothing else.

“Do you own any sets of underwear that don’t match?” asked Ozpin as Glynda settled in their lap.

“I don’t doubt it,” said Glynda. She traced her fingers down Ozpin’s chest, eyes following the numerous scars. Ozpin’s own hands rubbed at her thighs, slowly but surely making a flush creep up her throat and cheeks. Their hands slid higher and higher, thumb stroking inward across her panties. Glynda sucked in a breath, arching into the touch and eyes fluttering.

“Oh,” she said softly. Ozpin stroked again, pleased at the slight dampness they found.

Taking a deep breath, Glynda grasped Ozpin’s hands and moved them away from her. “Let’s not, right now,” said Glynda.

“You’re certain?” asked Ozpin, pouting a bit. “We can take our time.” Glynda released their hands and Ozpin stroked their hand down her knee. “There’s no rush.”

Glynda gave them a flat look. “We may be able to take our time with myself, but you and I _both_ know I recover _much_ faster than you do.”

“That’s because I’m old Glynda,” said Ozpin matter-of-factly.

Glynda flicked their nose – prompting a “hey!” – and lifted her hips to slide off her panties. With them on the floor, she settled back in their lap and raised an eyebrow when she noticed them staring at the curly blonde hairs between her legs.

“Ozpin,” she said, teasing. “You still with me?”

Ozpin lifted their hips, wiggling them a bit, and Glynda took the opportunity to slide off their underwear and toss them to the floor. She moved back, parting their legs and settling between them.

“Lube?” she asked, glancing up at them. Then her gaze flicked back to their straining cock, surrounded by curly silver hairs. Ozpin leaned over to the end table and pulled open the drawer, before throwing her a purple bottle of lubricant. Glynda sighed.

“Purple and green,” she said, drily. “You truly are something else.”

“To be fair, it’s actually translucent, the bottle is just purple,” said Ozpin, smiling brightly.

Glynda gave them a flat look. “That doesn’t make it better.” She paused. “And how do you know that?”

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think I haven’t tested this on myself? Repeatedly?” They could feel heat creeping up their face, mouth dry and body hot. Their cock twitched, already aching.

“Next time,” murmured Glynda. “It appears _both_ of us have a show to watch.”

Wiggling their hips, Ozpin grinned. “Next time,” agreed Ozpin. “But this time…” They trailed off and Glynda popped the cap on the lube and poured a liberal amount on her fingers, lips pressed tightly together.

Ozpin trailed their hands up her thighs again, concern pinching their brow and softening their eyes.

“Are you all right?” they asked, noticing the slight quake in her fingers. Glynda nodded, but the tight pinch of her face didn’t relax.

“Fine,” said Glynda. Her voice was clipped and sharp. The bottle slipped and fell to the side.

“We can stop,” said Ozpin, softly. “We don’t have to do this.” Ozpin slid their hands down, letting them rest on Glynda’s knees.

“Oz…”

“Glynda,” said Ozpin, cutting her off. “I want this, but if this is upsetting you or making you uncomfortable...”

Glynda took a deep breath. “I’ve never done this before,” she said. “Ever. I have _no_ idea what I’m doing. I can hazard a guess based on logic and…” She cleared her throat, cheeks going red. “Some things I used to read.”

With a soft laugh, Ozpin raised an eyebrow at Glynda. “You read gay porn?” they asked.

“From _your_ library,” Glynda shot back.

Ozpin chuckled again, eyes soft. “I am serious though,” they said, quiet. “We can stop.”

“I don’t want to,” said Glynda. “Even in the past, when we’ve had sex, you’ve always had a hold of yourself, almost like you’re afraid to lose control. The way you’ve been acting tonight? This is going to finally be what makes you break.” Glynda reached out and stroked the underside of their cock with one finger. Ozpin shuddered. “I want to be the one that does that to you. I want to watch you come undone beneath me.”

Ozpin swallowed hard, a soft moan slipping from their throat. “Okay,” said Ozpin softly. “Shall we? I can walk you through it.”

Glynda nodded. “This part I know. The rest? I’ll figure it out,” she said. She circled their entrance slowly, biting her lower lip. At Ozpin’s nod, she slipped the cool, slick finger inside.

A low moan slipped out of Ozpin’s throat and they arched into it, hips twitching. Their hands came up to grasp Glynda and she smirked. A second later, their hands hit the pillows on either side of their head. Ozpin blinked, tried to move them, and realized they couldn’t.

“Glynda?” they asked.

“Is that all right?” she asked. Her pupils were dilated, the green half hidden now. Ozpin swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yes,” they said, a little surprised at the low scratch in their voice. “Just not expecting it.”

Glynda bit her lip and twitched her finger. Ozpin’s hips jumped and they bit back a curse. “Tell me if you want me to let go,” she said.

With a gasp, Ozpin nodded, and then Glynda was stretching them open further, two fingers in. She twitched them back and forth, slowly scissoring them open, and Ozpin tilted back their head and stared at the ceiling, reciting old Remnant fairy tales in the back of their mind to keep them from falling apart too quickly.

“Are you paying attention?” asked Glynda. Ozpin nodded and felt the third finger slip in. They crooked, brushed them just right, and Ozpin keened. The noise high and wanton in the room.

“Oh my god,” breathed Glynda. “I’ve never heard you make those noise before.” Her voice was breathy, a moan hanging on to the end of it, and Ozpin opened their eyes and looked down at her to see her chest moving with her wet breathing, and her face flushed almost completely red. Her fingers hesitated when she saw them staring.

“Don’t stop,” said Ozpin, voice cracking. They pressed their lips together to stop any more embarrassing sounds from slipping out. “Please, Glynda.”

Glynda took a shaky breath. Her fingers slipped out of them and Ozpin whined. “How does this work?” she asked, voice tight.

“Slick both ends, if you need to,” said Ozpin. “Bulb goes in you, the rest, well…”

“Got it,” said Glynda, nodding. She grabbed the lube bottle with one hand and opened in, her entire body quivering want. She slicked the bulb and reached down, fingers wriggling up inside her for a minute and eyes fluttering. “Oh,” said Glynda, softly.

“Well now,” said Ozpin, voice hoarse and not at all smooth. They watched her open herself up for the bulb. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

Glynda snorted. “Hardly,” she said, voice tight. Her fingers slipped out, slick and shining in the pale yellow light, and then she was positioning the dildo beneath herself and sliding the bulb up and inside her. She pushed it all the way inside her and Ozpin watched the dildo settle between her legs, bobbing slightly as she settled herself between their legs again.

She grabbed the lube again and slicked the dildo itself, the emerald green shining as she did. Then, she settled further down and stroked Ozpin’s inner thigh. Ozpin pressed their lips tightly together and sucked in a sharp breath.

“I can’t recall if you’re flexible enough for this,” admitted Glynda, voice throaty.

“Should be fine,” said Ozpin, pretending their voice wasn’t shaking.

Glynda nodded, grasped their thigh, before pushing back their leg until it rested against Ozpin’s chest. Then, she shifted forward, tip of the dildo resting at Ozpin’s entrance. And Ozpin whimpered quietly.

“Ready?” asked Glynda. Ozpin nodded, swallowing hard. They couldn’t quite manage to speak right now, but Glynda took it in stride.

She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and then slowly, carefully, she slipped the head of the dildo inside Ozpin. They whimpered, lips pressed tightly together, and squeezed their eyes shut, head tilted back.

“Ozpin?”

“I’m fine, keep going,” said Ozpin, hoarsely. Glynda nodded and slid in, inch by careful inch, until she rested flush against Ozpin’s hips.

She stayed like that for a minute, resting against them and feeling the way they shuddered against her. She brushed her hands down their chest and down their lifted leg, humming quietly. Ozpin knew the exact moment she felt the last addition to the dildo.

A soft gasp spilled from her lips and she arched her hips tighter against Ozpin’s. “It’s a vibrator,” she bit out.

Ozpin managed a shaky smile. “Well, I can’t be the only one enjoying myself, now, can I?”

“Oh, believe me,” said Glynda, quivering a bit as her eyes trailed up and down their body. “I am deeply enjoying myself.”

She hummed, watching Ozpin, and Ozpin fought the urge to shudder and jerk into the pressure against their hips. “Glynda.”

“Ozpin,” she echoed, teasing. She rolled her hips and _brushed_ against the bundle of nerves deep inside them. Ozpin keened again, hips jumping, biting their lower lip to stop any other noises.

“Say it,” said Glynda, stroking their hips. “For me.”

“ _Please_ ,” said Ozpin, staring at the ceiling.

“Please what?” sing-songed Glynda, dancing her fingers inward.

Ozpin groaned. She was really going to make them say this. She was _really_ going to make them say this. And honestly? Ozpin didn’t mind.

“Fuck me.”

Glynda grinned, cat-like, and bent over them. Her hair hung over her shoulders and in her face, sweat damp. Her thigh high stockings brushed Ozpin’s too-hot bare skin. “All you had to do was ask.”

She drew back, the cool silicon sliding out of Ozpin until just the head settled inside his ass. He twitched, waiting. Slowly, _painfully_ slowly, Glynda thrust back in. Her slow careful thrusts left Ozpin jerking against the invisible bonds that Glynda held their arms down with. They whined, low and needy.

“Faster?” asked Glynda. She thrust harder that time, driving Ozpin’s hips off the bed for an instant.

Ozpin gasped wetly. “ _Yes._ ” She picked up the pace, harder and faster now as Glynda leaned over them, panting and shivering with her own exertion and pleasure. They knew they’d made the right choice with the vibrator model. It was worth it to see Glynda come undone above them.

Each thrust sent spirals of pleasure trailing up their spine and down their legs, pooling in the base of their cock and curling their toes. Wild fire raced across their body with each slip of the dildo and Ozpin jerked again, trying to get free from the bonds. They needed _more_ , they needed to _touch._

“Glynda.” They jerked their hands again. A particularly sharp thrust made them cry out, tears in their eyes and back bowing.

Glynda laughed. Shifted again and thrust deeper, the cock sparking fire and leaving Ozpin’s aching and leaking against their stomach. They closed their eyes and keened, hips snapping up to meet every thrust of Glynda’s.

Then, a hand slipped across their chest. And their shoulders. And their hip. Ozpin’s eyes snapped open. Glynda’s hands were still planted on the bed. She smirked down at them, still thrusting, still gasping, smug as could be.

Ozpin’s eyes went wide. A curse tore from their lips as an invisible hand wrapped around their cock.

“Fuck!” shouted Ozpin, hips snapping upward. Their shoulders strained from the invisible restraints. Their arms ached. Their hips burned. Everything was on fire and Ozpin couldn’t _think._

And half a dozen invisible hands worked across their body, trailing scars, freckles, and dust tattoos. Massaging every muscle, stroking their cock in time with Glynda’s thrusts, and Ozpin gasped and cried out and scrambled for purchase.

The end came fast, sharp and gasping, and Ozpin came with Glynda’s name on their lips, hips snapping as they painted their chest in white streaks.

Glynda kept going, her oversensitive thrusts driving Ozpin past the breaking point until they were gasping with tears in their eyes as the aftershocks shook them to their core.

Glynda made a noise in the back of her throat, entire body shuddering with release. Her face pinched, her body shook, and a whimper slipped from her lips. The thrusts slowed and Glynda slumped atop Ozpin, gasping wetly against their chest.

It took a few minutes for them both to calm down enough to move again. Until then Ozpin stroked Glynda’s hair. Eventually, she lifted herself on shaking arms and pulled out of Ozpin. Ozpin lifted their head enough to watch Glynda slip the bulb of the toy out of herself, hissing quietly, before wrapping it in a towel at the end of the bed. She grabbed a second towel and climbed back up the bed, wiping down Ozpin.

They hummed, sleepy and content, and stroked Glynda’s hair again when she settled, hand over their heart.

“I must admit,” murmured Ozpin. “I didn’t expect you to finish like that.”

Glynda snorted quietly. “Neither did I. It really is built for both of us.” A pause, then, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Ozpin hummed and tilted their head to drop a kiss to her hair. “Very much so, thank you.”

“All you have to do is ask,” said Glynda against their throat.

Ozpin chuckled. “I’ll remember that.” They kissed her hair again and settled in for sleep. “Though, we do already have plans for next time.”

“Yes, we do,” agreed Glynda, and she stroked her hand across their chest. “Next time.” The two curled close to each other and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated! It's old but it's fun.


End file.
